ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer. He was the second alien used by Ben. Ben first transforms into Wildmutt during the first Ben 10 episode, And Then There Were 10. Appearance Among each Vulpimancer, the only noticeable common feature is their general body shape, which appears to be a cross between a lion, a wolf and a gorilla, but they vary in body sizes, and sometimes in color. Some Vulpimancers also have tails, while others don't(it is a possibility that only older Vulpimancers have this trait). Wildmutt also has a different mouth shape than other Vulpimancers shown in the original series. Older Vulpimancers have bigger teeth that you can fully see, because they are on the outside of their face. Vulpimancers have evolved without eyes, instead using smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three V-shaped gills on both sides of their head. Ben's point of view while a Wildmutt is depicted as being similar to a thermograph sensor, since it detects its surrounding with heat. The Omnitrix symbol is on a brace on his left shoulder. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt possesses a natural high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Also, most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat vision that allows him, despite having no eyes, to "see" thermal signatures of people, other animals, aliens, or anything else that radiates heat. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, much more so than an earth dog, because Wildmutt can track people from their scent even if they are many miles away. It has also been exhibited that Wildmutt nearly has super strength, and Wildmutt can use its front feet as fists. Wildmutt also has razor-sharp claws. He also has the ability to shoot sharp shards or quils of fur from his back. Weaknesses If Wildmutt's vision sensors on the sides of his face were blocked he would not be able to sense anything. Also, Wildmutt can't talk; however, it is only but so hard to understand what he is attempting to say, for Gwen was able to know what Ben was saying in the episode Permanent Retirement. Ben 10: Race Against Time Wildmutt appeared in the live-action movie, Race Against Time as the last alien Ben transforms into. He is able to defeat Eon when he froze time and helps Gwen with her magic trick. This made Ben and Gwen reach second place. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien As in Alien Force, the Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, and the black garment on his arm is gone. He still has his claws but they are hard to see in this picture. A footage of him was shown on TV in Fame. ''He appears in The Forge of Creation used by 10 year old Ben. In this episode he has his Ben 10 apperance, but his Onmitrix symbol has been changed from white to green, also, his lips are orange and the garment is more black. '''Possible Future' In the possible future, Wildmutt is bigger in size. The Omnitrix symbol has moved from his left shoulder to his forehead. He also has darker coloured stripes on his back and a tail. He looks more cat-like than he does dog-like. Appearances Ben 10 *''And Then There Were 10(first appearance) *Permanent Retirement'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects (Sick)'' *''Secrets (2x)'' *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed (Selected alien was Upgrade)'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Ghostfreaked Out (Dream)'' *''Back With a Vengeance (4x)'' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Midnight Madness'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Under Wraps ' '' *''The Visitor'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' (As wildpup) *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix (selected alien was XLR8)'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame (on TV)'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Wildmutt is so far the only alien form that Ben can't talk in(is unknown if Spitter can talk, since he has never done it). In the episode Ghostfreaked Out, Ben did talk as Wildmutt, but only in a nightmare that involved Ghostfreak. However, thanks to upgraded Omnitirx's and Ultamatrix's universal translator it is possible that Wildmutt may be able to speak in his 16-year-old form. *The first segment of his transformation sequence is the same to the one with Four Arms and XLR8. *Wildmutt is Ben's first intentional transformation. *In Permanent Retirement, Gwen commented that she has learned the Vulpimancer language or at least the closest thing possible to Vulpimancer communication. *His name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, Psina, means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming differences between him and Ripjaws. *In Secret of The Omnitrix, when Ben and Tetrax went to find the intruder, when Ben accidently turned into Wildmutt, Tetrax called him a "Vulpin" which is actually the name of Wildmutt's species' homeworld. *If you make Race Against Time the last canon episode then Wildmutt is the la st alien Ben turned in the original series. *In the Ultimate Alien theme song, Wildmutt's lips are colored black like in the original series. But in The Forge of Creation his lips are orange. In Ghostfreaked Out in the nightmare when wildmutt is squeezed his brace is orange. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens